One in a Million
by AQotL
Summary: Now, what exactly did Booth mean when he asked, "Who are you?" Here's my take on the ending of "The End in the Beginning". This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review!


**Hi there! This is how I would end "The End in the Beginning", since it was such a train wreck of an episode (that's the way I personally think of it). If I was Hart Hanson, I would completely delete this episode all together and rewrite it. Unfortunately, I'm not, so I guess I just have to stick to this.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it weren't true, I am no closer than any of you are to owning Bones. Hart Hanson wasn't kind enough to give me the rights to the show for my birthday. Maybe for Christmas...**

**...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**My fingers grazed over the keys, stroking each one. My thoughts were laid out on my screen until they came to a stop. I sighed. There was no more to write.

A low moan came from in front of me. I looked up just in time to see my heavily bandaged partner awaken for the first time in four days.

With one swift stroke, my words vanished from the screen, leaving a blank void. It was as if they had never been there.

I set down my laptop and made my way over to Booth's bedside, concealing my relief. If there had ever been a time where I believed in God, it was that second.

I watched as he surveyed his surroundings, muttering incomprehensibly. I gathered the courage to speak to him.

"The surgery was a success," I said quietly. "But you had a negative reaction to the anesthesia. You've been in a coma for four days." I held back my tears with all the strength I had left. "It took you so long to wake up."

"It felt so real," he murmured, still gazing around him. Then Booth's eyes met mine, a blank expression on his face. The three little words I dreaded hearing and hoped would never come rolled off his lips.

"Who are you?"

My jaw dropped and I staggered backwards. "No…no…" I whispered. The Seeley Booth I knew was gone. Instead there was the new Booth who had no memory of me. I was no longer his Bones.

They told me there was essentially a one in a million chance that he would suffer from amnesia after the operation. How heavily I had relied on Booth not being that one! Yet here he stared at me with no recollection in his eyes.

My knees buckled as I wailed, and I dropped to the cool tile floor. Burying my face in my hands, I let the tears come. My body convulsed with choking sobs and I was thankful that Angela and the rest of my team were out in the lobby. My next thought was meant for the old Booth, the one who had saved me from serial killers, the one who took a bullet for me, the one who held me when I cried, the one who I bickered with and loved at the same time – _Broken Bones. I am your broken Bones._

As much as I was irritated by my profession-based nickname, I loved it at the same time. It was Booth's nickname for me. I had unwittingly loved Booth all along.

Now he was gone.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at the stranger Booth. He had a serious yet comforting expression on his face.

"Who are you, really? Are you my forensic anthropologist partner, or are you my nightclub-owning wife?"

I wiped one eye as I stared at him, confused. "What?"

He grinned. "You're Bones."

_You're Bones_. His words echoed in my head, ricocheting off my skull. His words of recollection. He was the Seeley Booth I loved.

"BOOTH!" I shrieked. I flew from the floor and embraced him.

"Whoa, easy there, Bones. I'm still a little woozy..." he laughed. It only made me hold him tighter.

Finally, I released him. "Your nightclub-owning wife? Where'd you get that?" I laughed. "They didn't give you Vicodin, right? Please tell me they didn't!"

He smiled. "Bones, you're not going to believe this wacky dream I had…"

Booth proceeded to launch into a full-detail recap of his dream. How we were married and owned a nightclub called The Lab. How our team and all the interns worked there. How my father was a politician and Jared was a murderer. How they both worked for the Gravedigger and how Sweets had a band named Gormogon. And, finally, how I announced to him that I was pregnant.

"It ended with you in my arms telling me about our baby," Booth reminisced. Then a look of confusion crossed his face. "Oh, and this whole time I had Hodgins narrating everything I experienced. It was really annoying."

We laughed together. "But it sounded like something you would write," he said. Before I could say anything, he quoted word for word the story that flew from my fingertips over the past four days. The same story I had deleted moments earlier.

Once he finished reciting my words, the tears returned to my eyes. "Booth, that's the exact story I deleted a few minutes ago."

"Wait, what? You actually_did _write that?" His tone told me that he was just as confused as I felt.

"How did you know what I wrote when you were in a four-day coma?" I wondered.

Booth smiled, but it wasn't just any smile. It was the smile that always shot across his face whenever he looked at me, or even thought about me.

"I guess it's that deep connection that we share. I mean, we're partners. We're the center of it all. The heart of the operation. There can't be one of us without the other. It's a bond that can't break."

His thoughts gave me the courage to say what I had held back since our very first case four years ago.

"Seeley Booth, I love you."

There was that grin again. "I know," he stated simply. "And I love you, too, Temperance Brennan."

Just with that exchange, we found ourselves in each other's arms, sharing a kiss that had waited four years to occur. While in this embrace, I heard Angela squealing in excitement from behind the glass partition. Booth and I both grinned at each other, but did not glance behind us.

Some say that the odds of finding true love are one in a million. Most wouldn't take this idea to heart, believing that they'll just be part of that million. Not me. Just with that one kiss, I know that Seeley Booth is that one in a million.


End file.
